callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asylum
Asylum is a map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is a little like Showdown, but much more extensive. It has embellished on side passageways and many different routes, but it is a fairly average-small level. This is a good level for game matches with smaller groups of people, but can be played with larger groups as well. As the name states, this level appears to be a small Nazi Asylum based off a part of the mission Ring of Steel when Pvt. Petrenko assaults the German asylum. This map usually focuses on close range shooting, due to the fact that there is not a lot of open space. Guns that work well here include the PPSh-41 (or all SMGs), the Type 99 machine gun, the MG42, and the Browning M1919, and some semi-automatic rifles. The shotguns can also be effective. Overview This is an especially good level for beginning-to-average players, because much of the level is hidden as well. The Russian start various from the top balcony area, from the bottom gate way area in which it holds a water fountain. Very little fighting will happen at the central square of the map, as the Wehrmacht spawn point is usually contested over the battle of the destroyed roof area. Many players fight at the staircase of the Wehrmacht spawn, hoping to push them back to another point. Many Soviet players would chuck many grenades in the little hall of the Wehrmacht to increases casualties and mayhem. The low destroyed concrete wall will help the Soviets but a smart Wehrmacht player will flank them. Structure *Cafeteria: This is where the Red Army spawns. Most people tend to stay here for the battle for it has a room that has a view of the center of the map. Also, the hall it leads to gives a great view of the enemy's path so one can trap the enemy from proceeding from halls. However, enemies also tend to flank from the back, and seeing as it is a vast space, an enemy can get through defenses easily. However, the enemy can be stopped from proceeding by someone watching the points where the enemy can enter at the back. *Bathroom Hall: This point is where many battles take place. Whoever holds this hall has a great way of getting around the map, as it goes out to the Red Army spawn, the Wehrmacht spawn, the center, and the second floor. The bathrooms are some points where people camp, hoping to get a few kills for it is usually a trafficked area. Also, some people will try to be funny by crouching on the toilet and getting a kill there. *North End: This is where the Wehrmacht spawn. From early to late game, this is usually abandoned. The main points of battles are far away, so not many people stay here. However, special occasions like the flag in War, can make this spot a battle area. Otherwise, it is usually vacant. *Broken Roof Area: This area in the north-western point is where many battles also take place. Holding this area gives your team a great advantage. You can create a choke point for the enemy, whichever way they're coming from. Also, as there are walls there, you can have cover while doing so. This place is often the point of most battles. It is a great place to focus your Artillery Strikes not only because it's usually covered with enemy troops but also because the broken roof does not get in the way of Artillery Strikes, preventing damage reduction. Multiplayer Game Mode *Search & Destroy: The objective that is near the destroyed low walls is usually contested. However, some people tend to go to here just to make a distraction, while their teammate goes to the other objective. This method is effective as there usually is only about 1-2 people guarding it. The rest are guarding the objective near the low walls. Fighting Style *Run 'N Gunning: Many people tend to do this on this map. Seeing as how the map's battle areas are small, run and gunners do well in this map. They can catch the enemy off-guard quickly, and then kill them and their teammates quickly too. Weapon Choice *Submachine gun: Many people use these because of the high power and light weight of it. Run and gunners and flankers usually use these weapons (the StG-44 is also used). *Machine Gun: Use these weapons for guarding a choke point. The power and rate of fire of the machine guns can keep the enemy in check at a choke point. *Rifle: Use these weapons for an accuracy and power. The people who use these on this map usually have quick fingers for others use automatic weapons, so only a quick finger can stand up to the weapons. *Shotgun: Seeing as how the halls are small, shotgunning can be effective in this map. The enemy however, can also evade you by just backing up. This usually works because of the long hallways, giving them a lot of time to kill you. Juggernaut with this weapon choice can help you ensure a kill. Positions *Player 1: This person should be the machine gunner. This person should use a machine gun with a high rate of fire and good power. If the stopping power is good and has a low rate of fire, it's ok, but a weapon with a high RoF would do a better job. This person should hold an enemy off at it's refuge so that the SMG (player 2) can kill the enemy. This person should position across the sniper or next to him. *Player 2: This person should be the Submachine gunner. This person should use any other SMG besides the MP40 as the low rate of fire and high recoil will mean that the person will be limited to close quarters fighting. A PPSH-41 should work very well as its low recoil and the amount of lead it can put into a person will make it useful for use outside the structures. This person can go solo or stay with a teammate. This person should kill the enemy out of the building into the open areas. *Player 3: This man should be the shotgunner. A Double-Barreled Shotgun should do its job here. Its high power and higher rate of fire make it better than the Trench Gun here. Though you might need to use a grip to lengthen the range of your critical hit area. If you're thinking about camping with a shotgun, then you may need the sawed-off barrel of the shotgun as you will need all the power you can get. This person should camp next to someone or alone. Especially in the dark hallway areas. They should lead the enemy out of buildings to make way for the sniper and machine gunner. *Player 4: This person should be the sniper. As useless as this position may seem, a sniper is very useful as it will keep enemies away from you. For the most part, the sniper should hide around the red army spawn building or the hall that leads into it. Basically, this creates a chokehold for the enemy. If the Submachine Gunner and Shotgunner held the enemy off, then you can shoot at the enemy in the open with the machine gunner. Trivia *This map probably has the most sound-related easter eggs than other maps. *In the bathroom you can hear many strange (creepy) things, such as two men whispering, a girl crying, a coin dropping, a piano playing, water dripping(well you are in a bathroom), a knife carving into cement and possibly other things if you listen hard enough. *Standing by the windows can sometimes trigger the sound effect of a window being boarded up. This could have been a hint by Treyarch that the first Zombie DLC would have been set in the asylum (Verruckt). *The second zombie map, Verruckt, is set in the Asylum. *If you go into spectator mode and you go up on top of the roof you can hear a knock on wood. *In the bathroom, you can see feces or rust in the toilet. It is likely feces, as rust is specific to iron and it's compounds. *On the Wii, this Map is one of the few maps where you occasionally run into the "Ghost gun" or "telekinetic soldier". It is when the player gets separated from the gun. The player can go through all the motions of the gun (firing the gun and reloading) while the gun goes through the motions (the ammo getting thrown off without anyone holding it). This can, however, block your view if you have a large weapon, like the MG or Browning. You may also appear invisible to other players from time. This only happens on the Wii. The maps that also have this are: Upheaval, Cliffside and Castle. This map is the one you probably would get it the most in, though it is still very unlikely that you may get it. *On Spectator mode and as a Red Army and/or German if you stand next to every gate on the map you will hear the whispering from the bathroom and dogs barking. *In the bathroom area if you go into Spectator mode and go up into a secret room you can hear the piano as if it was in there. Also the sound of the piano is coming from a ghostly record player as you can hear the static. *The strange whispering in the bathroom and gates may be a reference to the game Timesplitters: Future Perfect for in Mansion of Madness the whispers sound alike. *It is audible in the whispers to hear something about Dr. Richtofen. Because the whisper says "Dr." and then "Richtofen" gets less audible. Glitches If you climb up the stairs of the blown up part of the back building you can do a sky walk glitch Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer